Telling the truth
by Deer
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki are having a picnic. But the mood gets a bit romantic and anything can happen. Even Yamazaki might be telling the truth... ChiharuXYamazaki


Telling the truth  
  
Author's notes: All the characters belong to Oukawa Nanase-sama, Nekoi Mik- sama, Apapa Mokona-sama and Igarashi Satsuki-sama!  
  
--  
  
Weekend. Something that little fourth graders always wait excited. But for this weekend pupils have been waiting harder than ever. It's because this weekend is going to be special. Esspecially for the fourth graders of Tomoeda elementary school.  
  
Sakura, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Rika, Yamazaki and Naoko ran out of the school building screaming for joy. Finally it was weekend!  
  
"This is going to be great! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Rika said.  
  
"Neither I. I wish tonight will be short!" Naoko blurted out.  
  
"Remember, everyone will bring something along. This also means you, Yamazaki", Chiharu said and looked at Yamazaki admonishingly.  
  
"No prob", Yamazaki said smiling. "But have you heard about 'The Picnic of Doom'?"  
  
"Don't start again!" Chiharu grabbed Yamazaki's throat.  
  
"No, it's true. Fifty years ago, there was four girls and two boys. They were about ten years old. They had a picnic, the weather was nice and it was warm, but right in the middle of the meal a wolf appearad. It growled and stared at the children, whom were scared. Then it started to howl and the children realized, that is was a ghost wolf! The ghost wolf took a step towards the children, and then it - "  
  
"Stop already! Be quiet, Yamazaki!!" Chiharu banged Yamazaki's head and back.  
  
"Please stop! I don't want to hear anymore!" Sakura sniveled in Tomoyo's arms.  
  
"Okay, but please, Chiharu-chan, don't strangle me", Yamazaki said still smiling.  
  
Chiharu let go and they walked on. Yamazaki left them before the King Penguin Park, and the girls went on with just the five of them. They were telling jokes and laughing, except Sakura, who was still scared of the ghost wolf Yamazaki had told about. Tomoyo tried to make her relax by telling stories of cute puppies and kitties.  
  
At home, Sakura didn't pay attention on even Touya, who was making fun of her again. She ate quickly and made pancakes and some souce. Tomorrow's picnic would be great!  
  
Tomoyo was as excited as Sakura. She baked two cakes, a strawberry cake and a chocolate cake. For making sure they'd be eaten, she didn't make them too big.  
  
Rika was as well baking. She made cookies and juice. She used orange, apple, mandarin and banana to make juice. She knew everyone would like it.  
  
Naoko bought lemonade. Citron, pear, raspberry and cola. She packed them into small colourful bottles she had bought from an antique store. They looked very beautiful when they shined in the sunlight.  
  
Chiharu made onigiris. She spent a long time in the kitchen and afterwards she suffered from sore hands, but she didn't mind. She knew her work would be respected.  
  
Yamazaki wanted to be simple. He went to bought a lot of chocolate, melted it in a kettle and called it chocolate souce. He packed it into pretty pot and thought it would be enough.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika spent a restless night. Yamazaki slept like a log.  
  
Next morning Sakura woke up early. She made breakfast and ate with her father and brother.  
  
"You look hale and hearty today, Sakura", Fujitaka said behind his newspaper. "Is there something up?"  
  
"Mm-mm", Sakura said with her mouth filled with rice. "We're having picnic, me, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki."  
  
"That sounds nice", Fujitaka said. "I wish you'll have good time."  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Look out for bears", Touya murmured. Sakura shook.  
  
"B-bears?"  
  
"Yeah, bears", Touya answered. "You know, things that are brown, hairy with a big mouth and sharp teeth and long claws and small ears... But I don't think you'll have to meet them. They'll run away right the moment they see you."  
  
Sakura kicked her brother painfully. Touya held his knee and moaned. Fujitaka laughed.  
  
Around the midday Sakura went to get Tomoyo. Tomoyo had dressed into a wonderful green dress with lots of ribbons and bow ties. Together they picked up Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki.  
  
They had chosen a lovely, flower-filled field for their picnic. It was a beautiful, sunny day and everyone were in a good mood. They sat down on a blanket Yamazaki had brought and started to put out their provisions.  
  
"Oh my, Sakura-chan! You've made pancakes!" Naoko ejaculated happily.  
  
"Un. What about you? Lemonade! Yummy!"  
  
Tomoyo took out her cakes and everyone drooled thrilled.  
  
"I made cookies and fruit juice", Rika said and opened the pack. "I wonder if you'll like them."  
  
"For sure!" Chiharu said. "I made onigiris. What about you, Yamazaki? What did you bring?"  
  
Yamazaki looked proud as he opened the pot.  
  
"Chocolate souce!"  
  
It became silent. Everyone were staring at Yamazaki. Little by little the boy got nervous and whispered:  
  
"No one's allergic to chocolate, right...?"  
  
All the girls sighed and Tomoyo approached Yamazaki smiling gently.  
  
"It's fine, Yamazaki. I'm sure everyone will like it."  
  
Then she embedded her finger into the pot and tasted.  
  
"Delicious!" she screamed.  
  
"We can eat it with cookies!" Rika said.  
  
"Sounds great!" Sakura yelled. Soon everyone had fallen in love with Yamazaki's souce and forgiven him for bringing so little.  
  
They ate with pleasure and talked a lot of things.  
  
"Hey, do you want to hear the end of the 'Picnic of Doom'?" Yamazaki asked. Sakura whined and hid behind Naoko's back.  
  
"Yamazaki, use your mouth on something worthwhile and eat", Chiharu said and stuffed an onigiri into Yamazaki's opened mouth.  
  
"Mmmhmhmmhhh!" Yamazaki said. Chiharu chuckled and helped him to swallow.  
  
"Oh my, Chiharu-chan!" the boy said. "You almost killed me!"  
  
"I couldn't kill you, Yamazaki", Chiharu said smiling. "Not even if I wanted to."  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
Yamazaki looked deep into Chiharu's eyes. Chiharu looked back. She smiled very gently and said:  
  
"No. Never."  
  
Yamazaki placed his hand on Chiharu's.  
  
"Did you know..." he said. "That you're extra pretty today?"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No. This time it's very true."  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki stared each other for a long moment. Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko stared at them. They breathed as quietly as they could. They had stopped eating and smiled emotionally. Suddenly the fork in Rika's hand fell onto her plate. The sound woke up Chiharu and Yamazaki from their fancy-world. Chiharu blushed. Yamazaki cleared his throat very loudly and said:  
  
"Did you know that in the old days girls had no permission to kiss before they were sixteen?"  
  
Everyone laughed, Chiharu and Yamazaki a little embarrased.  
  
"Even if that was true, Yamazaki", Tomoyo said. "I don't think you two'd follow it."  
  
They laughed again and went on with their meal. They were very joyful and around two o'clock all the food had been eaten. They lay on the field for a while to digest the food.  
  
"Hey, look! That cloud looks just like an animal with big ears and little wings, don't you think?" Naoko said and pointed to the sky. Sakura and Tomoyo took a glance at each other and smiled.  
  
"You're right, Naoko-chan", Sakura said.  
  
After a while they left. Yamazaki and Chiharu took the other way, 'cause Chiharu to go shopping. Yamazaki joined her 'cause he lived nearby.  
  
"Umm... Yamazaki..." Chiharu muttered. "About what happened... and what you said... Did you really mean it?"  
  
Yamazaki smiled and said:  
  
"Yes I did. You really are pretty, Chiharu-chan."  
  
Yamazaki turned to another way but turned his head.  
  
"Someday I'm gonna make you my bride."  
  
Chiharu blushed and said:  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No", Yamazaki said and winked. "This time it's very true."  
  
-The End- 


End file.
